Iced Shark Meat
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: King Shark spends a night with Killer Frost, and gets a bit more from her than he expected. (Lemon) This is based off the movie Batman: Assault On Arkham.


King Shark marched up the stairs of the Iceburg Lounge, up to his room. He was tired, and knowing the amount of violence he was going to do tomorrow, he wanted to rest, to make sure he would enjoy the fun. He stomped up to the top of the stairs, checked the card that his room number on it, and headed toward it.

Once he had made it to his room, he fumbled with the door, opened it up, and got in, beginning to take off his heavy armor. He then moved over to set it on the counter on the windowsill, but made the mistake of looking out the window. It was at least 5 stories up, and his heart leaped with fear.

King Shark hated heights. He panicked and looked around, he couldn't stay up here! What if he fell, what if the building collapsed, what if Batman flew through the window and beat him up, it wasn't safe on an upper story!

The bloodthirsty mass of muscle charge out the door, and nearly ripped it off its hinges. He thought for a moment. Nobody on their team liked him enough to let him bunk with them. He whined a sad noise, and then his relatively slow brain remembered that Killer Frost liked him… and he did like her too. He ran down the stairs, and ran right into Capitan Boomerang. The Australian scowled up at the maneater.

"You bleedin' brute! Watch where you're goin'!" he yelled, angrily shoving by him.

King Shark grabbed his hand and growled.

"Wait! Before you go, I need to know where Killer Frost sleeping!" he begged, a small look of fear in his eye.

"The hell ya need to know that for?" he responded, looking confused. "Ya ain't going down there to fuck 'er are ya?"

"No… my room is up high, I hate heights! Is she close to the ground?" he asked hopefully.

"As luck would have it ya ugly freak, she's on ground level… Room 64" he said, continuing up the stairs.

King Shark muttered a thank you, and ran down the stairs. He heard Harley say "Yahtzee!" at some point, which confused him a bit, because there was no reason for her to say that right now, but he discarded the thought and continued to go down the stairs.

Meanwhile Killer Frost was taking off most of her suit, and getting in her underwear to go to sleep. She yawned, and began to lower the room temperature to a nice comfortable 40 degrees. Once it was nice and cold she laid in her bed, and shut her eyes, ready to sleep until morning.

However just as she shut them, something smashed hard on her door, and her eyes shot open angrily. Why the hell would someone come to her door at this time of night? However her demeanor softened slightly when she heard King Shark out there.

"Killer Frost! Can I come in? Please!" he yelled.

The girl of ice walked over to the door and opened it, instantly the maneater forgot what he was going to say when he saw the beautiful girl standing before him in nothing but her underwear.

Killer Frost's body was smooth and perfect, every curve looked soft and flawless, and her skin was a pale creamy, barely tanned white, like snow. Her arms and legs looked strong, yet beautiful and nimble. Her breasts were perfectly shaped, not too large, but not too small. Her hips were just as big as her shoulders and her face was perfect and void of any flaws, soft looking lips that were just a little purple, her deep icy blue eyes, and that icy blue hair to match. She was truly a picture of beauty.

King Shark stared a bit too long and the ice girl squirmed a bit uncomfortably.

"Ummm… Shark…? What did you need?" she asked, looking away.

"Uhhh… Oh yea!" he exclaimed, remembering why he was here in the first place. "I was wondering if maybe I could sleep in your room. It's just that my room is up really high, and I don't like heights, and I was thinking maybe I could… sleep here? Just for tonight…?"

Killer Frost smiled, and nodded. "Sure big guy, no problem."

"Thanks!" he said with a sharp toothed grin.

He walked into the room and sat down on the bed with her. The room they were in had some random paintings on the walls, one queen sized bed, green a green paint job with a greyish green carpet and a window that looked out into the street. King Shark looked at the girl next to him for a moment, but then turned over on his side and relaxed as his eyes shut. He didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she was.

"Goodnight…" he mumbled.

Killer Frost was very conflicted about her feelings. She didn't know whether or not to act on what she felt, but the truth was, she had a big crush on King Shark. He was so big and strong, and she wanted to… be with him… after some thinking, she decided that since one of them probably would be dead by this time tomorrow, she didn't have anything to lose.

"Hey Sharky…" she whispered into his ear, running a hand up the rippling muscles of his chest.

"Huh…?" he looked up to see that the girl of ice had taken off her bra, and now was sitting topless on his crotch.

At the sight of her soft pink nipples, he felt the 10 inches of his manhood beginning to throb against her dampening slit.

"Wh-What are you doing Killer Frost?" he asked, very confused, and also pretty excited.

"Call me Louise…" she said with a smile, and pressed her chest against his. "and I'm about to ride you're cock till you cum all over my insides, what does it look like…" she whispered, making the maneater's dick harden to its full potential, and cause him to grin widely.

She lifted herself up so he could pull his pants off, and then removed her underwear.

"You ready big boy?" she said with a seductive grin.

He nodded eagerly and she let her hips slowly drop, taking each inch of him inside of her and moaning all the way down.

"Naaaah ahhhhh yes yes… ohhhhh…!" she couldn't believe how far he stretched her walls, his dick was probably at least an inch thick, and it felt soooooo good.

Shark moaned loudly and squeezed her tits in his massive hands, making her moans grow louder. Eventually, she was able to take his entire length in her, and when she looked down, the girl of ice realized that her belly was bulging. He was so large, that she could make out a vague outline of his cock stretching from her belly. It excited her, and slowly, Louise began to move her hips up and down, moaning as pleasure washed over her.

Killer Shark couldn't believe how good it felt. She was so… SO tight, and he was loving it. As she rode faster, he began to move his hips with her, making groaning sounds of excited pleasure, and moaning her name.

"Looouise! Ohh Louise grrrahhh… ahhhh!"

"Ahhh Shark… Shark yes… WOW you're huge! Ahhhnn!"

Louise was feeling all warm inside, the heat of an orgasm rising in her gut, that amazing, amazing feeling that she craved right now more than ever. Steadying herself by propping her hands against Killer Shark's chest, she began to move her hips up and down with an increasing speed, panting heavily and sighing with bliss.

Shark moaned as her cold hands chilled his chest, but she didn't freeze him completely, just made more and more blood flow as his body kept him warm, spurring him to go faster. The maneater roared as a pressure built in his dick, which was firmly pressed into the ice girl's pussy.

"Louise I'm gonna… Ahhhrrr Ahhhh…! I'M GONNA…!" he roared, using all of his will to hold back until he got the ok.

"Yes yes do it, cum in me! I can freeze the fluid and kill the sperm… just fill me up! P-Please!" she begged, at the end of her limits aswell.

The second she was finished talking, he roared and released a huge load of hot white cum inside of her, the liquid flooding through her body and making her feel warm and wet inside, a feeling that for once, she enjoyed. At that moment, her will also collapsed, and she came hard, her tight slit clamping down around it's occupant again and again, squeezing as much cum out of King Shark as possible.

Once they had both finished, she collapsed and pulled him out of her, allowing a thick stream of cum to leak from her insides, causing Louise to moan and lay against his chest.

"Ohhh wow… that was absolutely incredible…" she groaned, snuggling into his strong chest.

"Mhm…" he responded, wraping his arms around her and sighing with bliss.

"Goodnight Sharky…" she whispered.

"Night night Louise…" he responded, and they both fell soundly asleep.


End file.
